


You're Kind of Crazy

by Impalapossible



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crush, Fluff, Slightly Awkward Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 00:04:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7991281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impalapossible/pseuds/Impalapossible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam develops an awkward crush on his beautiful hunting companion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Kind of Crazy

Sam flipped through the stack of papers, scattering some across the front seat and onto the floor around him. Several folders were open on the dashboard and his laptop sat open beside him, at least 10 tabs open, with search bars in each blinking with half filled out sentences. He was normally a lot neater than this. He liked to have a system to keep his thoughts all in order when he had so much information to go over. Yet, as of late, his attention seemed diverted by a particularly beautiful new distraction. Originally he told himself it was just the lack of sleep. Or the fact that Dean was on a separate hunt with Bobby so he didn’t have his normal hunting companion. The list of excuses could have gone on forever, but deep down he knew it was you occupying every crevice of his thoughts.

You were one of Bobby’s contacts and he called you in on this hunt so Sam wouldn’t be alone. When you came into Bobby’s house without knocking, it felt like the entire place came to life. You animatedly introduced yourself to Sam and immediately began to talk. And talk. And talk. Sam was certain he had never seen a person talk so much in his life, but you had so much enthusiasm and passion behind your words and gestures it was mesmerizing. The world was your stage, and you made sure everyone knew you were the lead in an endearing childlike sort of way.

During your drive out, you seemed to shift your focus onto him. You wanted to learn everything there was about him. Sam was reluctant, but it didn’t take more than a few hours before Sam spilled his guts. Something about you felt so familiar to him, and in the week since the hunt began you had become as close as almost anyone he knew. It was refreshing to know a hunter who wasn’t all doom and gloom. You genuinely had a thirst for life and the world around you. He couldn’t count the number of times he glanced over at you and felt his heart race. You were something else. Something special.

Peering up from his research, a wide dimpled smile began to spread across Sam’s face. You had stepped out of the impala for a few minutes to go grab coffee for the both of you and by the time you made it back, you got a phone call. You set the two coffees on the hood and began frantically pacing before his eyes, the phone held together between your ear and shoulder. Your hands gestured wildly as if the person on the other line could see you. He let himself imagine for a moment when it would feel like to hold them in his own. He felt himself watching your expressions shift through gazillion emotions before pulling the phone from your ear and hanging up. He chuckled as he heard you mutter a few choice words under your breath before your eyes caught his. He swallowed hard as your face softened and you motioned for him to come out and join you. 

He set the paperwork aside and stepped out of the vehicle, all the while feeling your eyes burning into him. He graciously took the coffee from the hood. You waited patiently for him to take a sip before grabbing your own coffee and moving beside him, both of you leaning against Baby’s hood. 

“So, Y/N, what was that about?”

“Oh my hell Sam. Let me just tell you that I hate dealing with some people. It was the boyfriend of our vic. The sleazy like 50-something with the three silver teeth and his yucky chest hair all poking out of his shirt.”

“More hair on his chest then there was on his head.” Sam exclaimed and he felt proud of himself when you started chuckling.

“So true. Anyways, he started off giving me some information, but then he started hitting on me. Can you believe? Me? I am so disgusted. His girlfriend isn’t in the ground yet and he is already picking up chicks. Men can be such pigs sometimes.” You patted Sam on the shoulder and he felt his body temperature rising.

“Not you Sam. Just some guys. You are wonderful.”

Wonderful. The word meant a million all to vague things. Sam felt his palms start to sweat and a response never seemed to formulate in his head.

“Sam, are you alright?”

“Uh, yeah. I am fine. Just a little tired is all.”

“Alright. Well that wasn’t all he said ya know.”

Sam raised on eyebrow. “Oh really?”

“Get this. He starts asking if we are together.” You nudged Sam with your elbow. “Us. Sam. You and me. He thinks we are a couple.”

Sam sheepishly looked away, clearing his throat. “Yeah, that is silly. Us. Together.”

“Just imagine us together Sam.” You set your coffee on the ground. You reached for his coffee and set it beside your own. Before Sam knew it, your hand was interlocked with his own. You twirled around until your back was pressed firmly against his chest and you wrapped his arm around you. Sam felt his body reacting and he thought of anything he could to keep you from noticing.

‘Bobby in a prom dress. Bobby in a wedding dress.’

You looked up at Sam with a playful smile. Sam wasn’t sure what he was expressing on his face, but your expression dropped almost immediately.

“Sam. Is something wrong?”

He licked his lips, remaining silent.

“Sam, are you into me?”

“What?”

You smirked at him. “Oh my goodness. The Sam Winchester is into me. As I live and breathe.”

He rolled his eyes, pulling his arm from you. He tried to step away from you as his face began to burn bright red. But you managed to slide around him again halting his path. You put your hands behind your back and started rocking back and forth, clearly smug with discovering what he had been fighting to keep hidden.

“You know Sam. You shouldn’t be embarrassed to like someone. Especially when they have been dropping hints all week that they are into you to.” You winked at him.

“Wait, really? You’ve been flirting with me this whole time.”

“Of course. Have you ever taken a good look at yourself? Long luscious brunette locks. Beautiful hazel eyes. Taller and rugged. But, that isn’t the best part. You are actually a really great guy. Most hunters are pretty big hard asses. Yet, you are smart and kind. A bit sarcastic and I would hate to be on the receiving end of your bitch face, but still. I haven’t met a guy as intelligent as you are and I wish I had your ability to read through all the research without complaint. I mean, I read one of those documents and I bitch and moan for hours. Not to mention th-”

Sam pressed his lips against yours, his hand cradling the back of your head, silencing your monologue. You tasted better than he imagined, and he felt your melting into him. It didn’t take long for it to go from sweet into something deeper. More primal. More aggressive. Sam pulled your legs up around his waist and you wrapped your arms around his neck giving both of you easier access to one another.

You were the first to pull away in need of oxygen. Sam noted how swollen your lips were and the throbbing in his own.

 

“Wow.” You said.

“Wow what?”

“I think for the first time I am speechless.”

Sam kissed you again before resting his forehead against your own. “I hope not for long.”

“Why is that?” You bit your lip.

“I can’t tell you, but let’s get back to our motel so I can show you.”


End file.
